House of Night: Texas
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: The story of a vampyre fledgling and her friends, allies, and maybe even enemies at the Texas House of Night. Accepting OC's. X3


**It says in the books that there's more than one House of Night. I wish there'd be more stories about other Houses of Night besides the one Zoey's at. So this one will take place at one I fictionalized. The Texas House of Night. X3 This'll just be kind of random I guess... So it may or may not be continued. I'd be glad to accept some OC's into the story as teachers and students. I'll put more info on that at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It was dawn. I'd hardly slept much the night before. For some reason, I just couldn't seem to get to sleep well at night. Summer time was easier on me. I had no school, so I could stay up all night and then sleep at dawn. Somehow, I liked it better that way. I liked the night. Quiet and Peaceful. As opposed to the stressful daytime when my little brother always found some way to annoy the crap out of me.

Unfortunately, it was not summertime. I sighed and got ready for school. Walking to school in November is a pain. September's alright, because it's just starting to get a bit cold. But in November, the mornings can be downright freezing sometimes. And freezing temperatures are something I almost can't stand. The only reason I'd been able to bear it is because I kept thinking to myself, _it has to be colder than this in north Texas._

I know that's probably not the nicest way for me to force myself through the freezing temperatures. But it seemed to work every morning as I headed out to Amity High School. I really hated that place…

After getting ready to go I headed out the door. And, as I figured it would be, it was freezing, once again this morning. I pulled my thick brown jacket tight over me as I walked on ahead, carrying only a couple of pencils, two journals, and a couple of manga books. (Yes, I'm an anime/manga geek.). I really didn't need much more than that. I could take notes in the journals, and all other assignments were usually handed out.

Before leaving I'd considered getting my history book, since there was homework from the night before that I didn't bother doing. What? Playing video games, reading manga, and watching TV got in the way of the homework! I was so busy doing those other important things that I just couldn't focus on the homework. Doing it when I got to school before the first bell crossed my mind. But, since I would get there almost late anyways, I decided just to forget about it.

Might as well just take the F.

I walked on in the direction of school, only letting thoughts of manga, anime, and video games fill my mind. And the consequences of not having my homework done. But detention wasn't so bad. All you had to do was sit in the cafeteria a couple of hours without talking. And you could do whatever you wanted. Homework, drawing, reading manga….

"Chachadelta Karakuri."

Hearing that name instantly snapped me out of my thoughts about not doing my homework and reading manga in detention.

I stopped and turned. Behind me stood an incredibly pale looking guy. His hair was black, and kind of spiky. His eyes were an ominous green. He wore a black button down uniform, with black pants to match. And he was staring right at me, those green eyes of his seeming to bore into my very soul. Part of me was tempted to run from him. The other part of me, the very curious part, didn't obey the smarter part of me, and instead, responded to what he'd said.

"Chachadelta Karakuri is an online name that I use." (Yes, it's an anime name. Told you I was an anime geek.)

Totally ignoring what I'd said about that being a screen name, and not bothering to ask my real name, the guy started to talk again.

"Chachadelta Karakuri. Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Before what the stranger was saying could really register, he pointed at me and I felt an instant burst of pain in my head. And just before I'd fainted for the first time in my life, the one unusual thing about the guy finally registered. The odd sapphire colored crescent moon on his forehead, and the circular design that branched from it to circle around his eyes as well.

He was a vampyre. And not just any vampyre. He was a tracker.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. X3 I do need more characters for the story, so if you wanna submit an OC you can. I think it would be fun to work with some OC characters besides my own for this story. If you have an OC you'd like in this story, please fill this out in a review. They can be either teacher or student.**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Changed name: (Like, if they changed their name when they got to the House of Night.)**

**Description:**

**Mark and Tattoo design: (for professors.)**

**Personality: **

**Affinity: (if they have one.)**

**Former: (You know, 3, 4, 5, 6.)**

**Pet: (If they have one.)**

**Does the character have a roommate?**

**Are you okay with the character dying?**

**Any additional information: **


End file.
